


Comforting Shower (fanart)

by Just_a_K_really



Series: BT Tower Telephone Group D [11]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale Needs a Hug (Good Omens), BT Tower Telephone, Bathing/Washing, Comfort, Comforting Crowley (Good Omens), Comforting Shower, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Takes Care of Aziraphale (Good Omens), Digital Art, Do It With Style Events, Do It With Style Telephone Event (Good Omens), Do-It-With-Style Event, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanart, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hurt/Comfort, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Inspired by Fanfiction, Living Together, M/M, Married Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Married Couple, Married Life, Naked Cuddling, Post-Relationship, So Married, Soft Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Waist-up nudity, hot shower, mutual comfort, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_K_really/pseuds/Just_a_K_really
Summary: Aziraphale needs a shower and a comforting demon...[Fanart for the Do It With Style Events' BT Tower Telephone event!]
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: BT Tower Telephone Group D [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937851
Comments: 14
Kudos: 88





	Comforting Shower (fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All the little comforts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651296) by [fenrislorsrai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenrislorsrai/pseuds/fenrislorsrai). 



> Inspired by the [redacted version](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Wdojyj2oKin5jGaVUM_5HnQn_30j9b9P3gXjiyB0MEM/edit?usp=sharing) of "All the little comforts" by fenrislorsrai, who was before me in the Telephone Event chain ^^
> 
> The main things I got from the redacted version were that Aziraphale needed a lot of comforting and that he was struggling to get himself to take a shower, so this is what my mind came up with: a comfort shower xP <3

[ ](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/fife/ABSRlIq81JmNRJmkXf9S7fI9TPVG-MXA58eqORWre1J-8Fm1SLtULCKnyMdrW9kr725UMLGC5VGNqUra-VqNvjtt9VbjeQg_tYutL9u_IQGrXEKpv8Uyos5wLACrigXsPYJkA8_pgAOyJDrvNIBHDG_arkUC6zPTFBczTIfaHn93wko9ZPG5qaCvia0GJbJjlcR59qQsRfr_F20YGA4koDR8_3OiRcbEdGipUffs008nen_8Y6Nz8EQyzr9_cC3PPEtan8C-fG67yUglK36tj59NfCiBu-t7BLwZ_LQKEunz_3rN3NpU1g72G_dUUgZN9v6yPyFeYiiRE1L2uflPnNhiTcCpn77kM81VKEVAEVrpeq9QmH4DaivKel7XWHTEnSA6gV-k9C4zk_mwdK1XtDJHanx1RKJgy9nhaknTPWm2ypXwYMuMg3hM9Gzgi9ubDT8GN3v5jmsAFmJvW7ekBS6YVQumJ64Q1zQqM6_PYCcQsiZwW9cHrg4qr6sFlavcdkzuH0gR-Jevr00rBU8CVGJi0RHn_hw9LMYYhJrSUt0_KnxSsULf76kU6g0pmjlknC6h7RyCa3ms6Ytk64k6WA8qaK-Ckl2xKkpZszbO8MsfJcQcIcJcZWCbyXnisyiv-LddTFbgk8IZiriyHNl7-6uK8eQPjiYE8rEsgjkTHhpb4f8mR29MpsE6Jb0GiF9WmtlIR2JpaPefmPjrfAYdLdA8WDOHClii5-48Wg=w3832-h1686-ft)

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to the DIWS Events mods [Phoenix_of_Athena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_of_Athena) & [benzedrine_calmstheitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/benzedrine_calmstheitch) for their patience and understanding about my time limitations :) And much love to the whole DIWS team!! <3
> 
> (Comments with your opinions and even constructive criticism are always appreciated ^^)


End file.
